In mobile telecommunications, sometimes signals transmitted between a base station and a mobile device are relatively weak when the mobile device is located on or near an edge of a cell defined by the base station. Such weak signal strength causes high possibilities of errors, and sometimes retransmission is required due to such errors. In such cases, the overall performance (i.e., throughput) deteriorates.